It's Gotta be You!
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Hanya kisah tentang seseorang yang menyukai seorang mangaka, gadis yang tidak di-notice, cowok penakut dan ketua OSIS, Oha-asa freak dan pelayannya, model yang doyan membolos dan sering dihukum kakak kelasnya, serta tukang makan dan kakak dari seorang mangaka yang juga seorang mangaka. Oh, dan masih banyak lagi tentunya!


Hari cerah untuk Aomine Daiki. Musim panas dengan sinar mentari yang menyengat kulitnya yang sudah sangat eksotik itu, serta langit biru tanpa setitik dua titik warna putih. _Menyebalkan_ , hanya satu kata itu yang terbesit dibenaknya.

Iris biru tuanya terpejam sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang jarang terjadi itu. Ia tiduran di atap sekolah, bermalasan dihari yang cerah tanpa peduli bahwa nanti akan datang seorang gadis bersurai merah muda memarahinya.

"Sialan, cerah banget sih langitnya!" ucap Aomine ketus. Matanya terasa amat sangat silau.

"Dai-chan!"

Tuh, kan! Gadis bersurai _pinky_ itu datang sambil berteriak kencang memanggil Aomine. Ia muncul sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Apa sih?" tanya Aomine kesal. Gadis yang merupakan teman mainnya sejak kecil itu mengintrupsi aktivitas bermalas-malasannya.

"Kau harus ke klub basket! Kita harus mendiskusikan pertandingan musim panas yang akan dimulai dua bulan lagi," jawab gadis itu sambil menatap tajam Aomine.

Aomine menguap lebar. Merasa tidak peduli dengan omongan gadis yang merupakan manager tim basket SMA Teikou.

" _The man who can beat me is me_ ," ucap Aomine dengan sombong. "Jadi, aku tak peduli dengan isi rapat itu."

" _Okay, so … the woman who can beat you is me!_ Ayooo, Dai-chan!"

Gadis itu mencubit pinggang Aomine, tak peduli dengan ringisan lelaki yang merupakan korban dari cubitan mautnya.

"I-Itu sakit, Satsuki," ringis Aomine.

"Jangan merengek seperti anak kecil, Dai-chan! Lagi pula kegiatan klub kan hanya dilakukan sepulang sekolah."

Sang gadis yang kini diketahui bernama 'Momoi Satsuki' itu menyeret Aomine dengan menarik kerah belakang seragam sekolahnya. Tak peduli nanti Aomine akan kesakitan atau tidak karena tugasnya adalah membawa makhluk yang merupakan sosok cahaya dari sang pujaan hati tercinta karena disuruh oleh ketua OSIS yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket SMA Teikou.

Dan … dari sinilah cerita itu dimulai~

* * *

It's Gotta be You!

Pairing: Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga

Others/Hints Pairing: banyakkkkkk

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Author: Oceana Queen

Warning: OOC, OC, Alternative Universe, kurangnya penguasaan EYD, miss typo, de el el

Summary: Hanya kisah tentang seseorang yang menyukai seorang mangaka, gadis yang tidak di-notice, cowok penakut dan ketua OSIS, Oha-asa freak dan pelayannya, model yang doyan membolos dan sering dihukum kakak kelasnya, serta tukang makan dan kakak dari seorang mangaka yang juga seorang mangaka. Oh, dan masih banyak lagi tentunya!

#Request from my other self –err I mean my twin

* * *

Journal 1:

Pada Pertengahan Musim Semi

* * *

"Kau tidak bisa datang?"

Kini _scene_ beralih ke seorang lelaki setinggi 190 cm dengan surai merah bergradasi hitam dan seorang lelaki setinggi hampir 170 cm bersurai _baby blue_ yang mengobrol di depan kelas 2 – B.

"Maaf ya, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun bilang aku harus ikut rapat," jawab Kuroko. "Kalau rapat tim basket mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam."

Kagami Taiga, 17 tahun, seorang mangaka sebuah shoujo manga. Memiliki tubuh setinggi 190 cm dan alis bercabang yang unik. Nama kecilnya yaitu 'Taiga' merupakan katakana dari 'Tiger'. Dulu ia tinggal di Amerika, lalu tinggal di Jepang sejak SMP. Selain itu, Kagami merupakan orang yang sangat menyukai basket, tapi tidak ingin masuk ke tim basket sekolah karena tim basket sekolah ini memiliki anggota klub yang err … agak rada-rada.

Sementara itu yang di depan Kagami bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, 17 tahun, seorang anggota klub basket SMA Teikou dan anggota klub melukis. Hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis, dan ekspresi mukanya sangat datar. Biar begitu, ia memiliki beberapa fans. Tak lupa juga kalau ia mendapatkan predikat sebagai asisten mangaka.

"Serius? Yah … _deadline_ -nya tinggal satu hari lagi."

Kagami mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tak dapat dibayangkan Riko Aida selaku editornya sekaligus kakak kelasnya itu akan membuat pintu apartemennya rusak lagi gara-gara saat _deadline_ ia tak dapat menyelesaikan satu _chapter_. Oh … dan semenjak itu Kagami langsung trauma.

"Kalau begitu … aku punya ide bagus," kata Kuroko dengan muka yang masih datar sedatar papan.

"Ide apa? Waktunya tinggal satu hari lagi, Kuroko! Satu hari!" cerocos Kagami.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan seseorang," ucap Kuroko datar.

"Seseorang? Siapa? Furihata? Walau dia pernah membantuku menempelkan _screen-tone_ , tapi kan ia juga anggota tim basket, kan? Atau kau mau meminta bantuan Hyuuga-senpai? Tapi Hyuuga-senpai pasti sibuk dengan kerja sambilannya, kan? Terus siapa?"

"Aomine-kun."

Kagami berpikir sejenak. Rasanya nama itu terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya. Oh, ya! Dia kan _ace_ tim basket sekolah.

"Kau bercanda? Dia kan juga anggota tim basket sekolah! Tim inti pula," kata Kagami sambil menatap tajam Kuroko. "Bukankah kau justru tak bisa ikut karena ada rapat klub?"

"Tapi dia dijuluki ' _Unstoppable_ ' bukan tanpa alasan, Kagami-kun."

"Lalu hubungannya apa?" tanya Kagami tak mengerti. Ia gagal paham.

"Sekali ia membolos, ia tak dapat dihentikan."

Kagami _sweatdrop_. Tuh, kan! Anggota klub basket itu pasti agak seperti itu. Kagami pikir, Aomine dijuluki ' _Unstoppable_ ' karena dia pemain basket yang susah ditangani.

"Lalu? Itu berarti dia belum tentu dapat membantuku, kan? Memangnya ia bisa membantuku dalam apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Dalam menghabiskan isi kulkas Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Kuroko!"

"Bercanda." Kuroko masih memasang muka datarnya. "Aku pikir ia cukup mahir dalam melukis, jadi mungkin ia bisa membuat _beta_ nanti. Siapa tahu juga ia bisa menginspirasi Kagami-kun."

Kagami menghela nafas. _Ah, tak apa kali ya? Daripada tak ada yang membantu sama sekali_ , pikir Kagami.

"Tapi kalau ia banyak berbuat kesalahan bagaimana?" tanya Kagami.

"Tinggal dikasih tipe-x, kan?"

"Ya sudahlah. Yang penting dia datang tepat waktu."

"Oke."

* * *

 _Mereka bukan masalah_. Bagi Aomine kabur (baca: bolos) dari klub basket itu mudah. Memang, ia bukan orang yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis hingga tidak dapat disadari seperti Kuroko (dan kalau Aomine menjadi Kuroko, ia bisa kabur sesuka hati tanpa ada yang menyadarinya). Tapi, ia terlahir memiliki kekuatan kaki yang bisa terbilang dapat membuatnya berlari cepat. Lagi pula biarpun Kasamatsu Yukio yang merupakan komite kedisiplinan siswa alias OSIS itu bergabung, kecepatan larinya masih kalah dengan Aomine. Hal itu juga membuat Aomine merasa sangat beruntung diberi kecepatan lari yang super wow itu. Kalau tidak, nasibnya akan berakhir seperti Kise Ryouta yang ditendang-tendang mulu oleh Kasamatsu saat ketahuan bolos. Eh, tapi kalau Kise sih wajar saja, dia kan _masochist_. Upss!

"Aomine-kun."

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Aomine. Aomine menatap kiri-kanannya, mencari sumber suara.

"Aku dibelakang Aomine-kun," ucap suara itu lagi.

"Uwaaaah, Tetsu! Sejak kapan kau disana?"

Kuroko mengelap keringatnya. Mengejar seorang Aomine Daiki yang sedang kabur agar tidak ketahuan bolos kegiatan klub itu lebih susah dibandingkan mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Kuroko Tetsuya telah membuktikannya. "Aku … dibelakang Aomine-kun … hosh … hosh …."

Sejujurnya Aomine merasa tidak enak hati begitu melihat 'bayangannya' kelelahan. Tapi kalau ia diam disini terus, Kasamatsu dan Akashi bisa menemukannya dengan cepat. Ah, atau jangan-jangan Kuroko justru mau menghentikan Aomine?

"Aku tidak akan menghentikan Aomine-kun buat kabur kok," lanjut Kuroko.

Aomine kini merinding. Apa jangan-jangan Kuroko juga dapat membaca pikirannya seperti Akashi?

"Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Tapi raut muka Aomine-kun mudah terbaca."

Aomine menghela nafas lega. "Jadi … ada apa, Tetsu?"

"Aku ingin Aomine-kun membantu Kagami-kun. Mungkin Kagami-kun sedang di Maji Burger saat ini, tapi ya … kalau tidak ada disana, ini alamatnya." Kuroko menyodorkan sebuah kertas. "Dengan begitu, aku akan membiarkan Aomine-kun membolos. Tapi kalau Aomine-kun tidak mau, aku tinggal menekan tombol panggilan dan menelepon Akashi-kun."

Aomine langsung mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Kuroko. "Baik, aku akan membantunya."

Menurut Aomine, lebih baik ia pergi membantu seseorang bernama Kagami itu dibandingkan mendengarkan kata-kata Akashi yang entah mengapa membuatnya sangat mengantuk itu. Dan dengan secepat kilat, Aomine langsung berlari meninggalkan Kuroko. Melompati gerbang belakang sekolah yang biasa tertutup.

"Ah … syukurlah. Berhasil," gumam Aomine lega. Kalau sudah keluar dari sekolah pasti sudah aman.

Aomine membaca secarik tulisan yang diberikan Kuroko. "Kagami Taiga … hm … anak kelas 2 – C yang katanya dari Amerika itu, ya? Eh, berarti aku sekelas dengannya, ya? Terus kalau begitu, memangnya untuk apa Tetsu dekat dengannya? Mereka kan berbeda kelas."

Untuk sekedar informasi, Kuroko dan Momoi berada di kelas 2 – B sedangkan Aomine dan Kagami berada di kelas 2 – C. Ah, bahkan biarpun Kagami dan Aomine sekelas, Aomine tak merasa pernah mengobrol dengan orang itu karena kebiasaannya yang sering bolos atau tertidur di kelas.

Aomine berjalan. Dilihatnya sebuah lapangan basket _outdoor_. Ah, ia ingat ketika ia sangat menyukai basket. Tapi sayang, menurutnya basket sudah tidak terlalu menyenangkan lagi. Sekarang semua orang takut melawannya dalam basket, bahkan mungkin tim basket sekolahnya akan menjadi yang terkuat. Buktinya? Kemarin saja mereka memenangkan kejuaraan Inter-high dan Winter Cup.

"Hoi! Kau yang bernama Aomine … Aomine Dakian, kan?" tanya Kagami yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pundak Aomine dari belakang.

"Namaku itu 'Daiki' bukan 'Dakian'! Lagi pula kulitku itu juga nggak dakian!" cerocos Aomine.

"Memangnya aku mengomentari kulitmu, ya?" tanya Kagami polos.

Oh … dan demi apapun Aomine langsung doki-doki sendiri. Lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya dua senti itu terlihat lebih imut saat memang muka polos seperti itu. Aomine dalam hati bersyukur dapat dipertemukan dengan makhluk unyu-unyu seperti ini. Rasanya … Aomine tidak ingin tertidur di kelas lagi jadinya.

"Tidak sih." Aomine menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Jadi, aku harus membantumu apa?"

"Membuat _beta_ pada shoujo manga-ku," jawab Kagami.

"Kau? Membuat shoujo manga?" tanya Aomine heran. "Sangat tidak terlihat seperti dirimu."

Kagami tertawa. Ia teringat saat pertama kali Kuroko menjadi asistennya dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Ah, bahkan kakaknya juga mengatakan hal itu.

"Ya … begitulah sih." Kagami menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu ayo ke rumahku!"

Kagami langsung menarik (baca: menyeret) Aomine. Dalam hati Aomine meringis. Biarpun Kagami itu termasuk makhluk yang unyu-unyu, tapi kekuatannya dalam menyeret seseorang tidak bisa diremehkan.

Dan sekarang … disinilah mereka. Disebuah apartemen luas di lantai paling atas. Ada tiga kamar tidur, sebuah dapur, sebuah toilet, dan satu ruang tamu di dalamnya. Jangan lupakan juga tentang setiap kamarnya dan ruang tamu diberi AC. Dalam hati, Aomine merasa Kagami merupakan anak Amerika sungguhan. Lihat saja dengan semua fasilitas di apartemennya yang wow itu.

"Kau … tinggal sendiri?" tanya Aomine.

"Um … ya. Tapi terkadang guruku dan kakakku datang kemari," jawab Kagami. "Ah, iya. Kakakku itu tinggal di lantai paling atas. Yang kelas eksekutif. Kalau aku sih cukup yang seperti ini saja."

Aomine _sweatdrop_. Apanya yang 'cukup seperti ini saja'? Bagi Aomine, ini sudah seperti hotel bintang empat. Apalagi dengan apartemen kakaknya Kagami!

"Nah, langsung saja ya!" Kagami mengeluarkan manuskrip-nya. "Kau tahu cara melakukan _beta_?"

"Tidak," jawab Aomine jujur.

"Baik, jadi _beta_ itu sejenis um … menorehkan tinta pada bagian rambut atau pakaian atau mungkin bisa dibilang penghitaman." Kagami menjelaskannya sambil menunjuk bagian-bagian tertentu di manuskrip-nya.

Aomine mengangguk cukup mengerti. "Jadi, Tetsu biasa mengerjakan ini?"

"Iya." Kagami mengangguk. "Dan yah … aku mau masak dulu. Kau pasti lapar, kan?"

"A-ah, terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan," ucap Aomine.

"Yang harusnya berterima kasih itu aku, Aho."

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih karena telah disiapin makan segala, Baka."

"Aku yang harus berterima kasih."

"Bukan, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih."

"Kau tak perlu sungkan, Aho."

"Siapa yang sungkan, Baka?"

Oh … dan sepertinya pertengkaran mereka baru saja dimulai. Padahal baru saja suasananya adem ayem.

"Ceritamu itu … sedikit bagaimana begitu, ya?" Kini Aomine membuka pembicaraan dengan mengomentari shoujo manga buatan Kagami.

"Huh? Apanya yang sedikit bagaimana?" tanya Kagami heran.

" _Heroine_ -nya adalah gadis penakut yang cenderung pemalu dan ceroboh sedangkan _hero_ -nya adalah seorang lelaki ikemen, ketua OSIS, tapi diam-diam psikopat. Rasanya pernah dengar sesuatu seperti ini di sekolah."

"Oh … itu wajar saja," kata Kagami sambil memotong-motong daging sapi. "Aku membuat alur ceritanya berdasarkan realita."

"Serius? Jadi kisah cinta seperti ini beneran ada di sekolah?"

"Ng … entahlah?"

Kagami kini memanaskan wajan. Ia berniat membuat tumis daging sapi dengan cabai paprika dan bawang bombay.

Kagami meletakkan masakannya yang sudah jadi itu disamping Aomine yang sedang tekun melakukan _beta_.

"Ah, Bakagami. Tintanya keluar garis," kata Aomine.

Kagami melempar sebuah botol kecil berwarna merah, dan berhasil ditangkap dengan mulus oleh Aomine. "Pakai tipe-x aja."

"Oh … jadi hal seperti ini bisa menggunakan tipe-x," gumam Aomine.

"Oya, makan dulu nih!" seru Kagami sambil menggeser piring untuk Aomine mendekat ke Aomine.

"Lagi serius nih! Susah kalau sambil makan," kata Aomine.

"Mau aku suapin?" tanya Kagami iseng.

"H-H-Hah?"

Aomine langsung gugup. Mukanya memerah. Saking gugupnya, tangan Aomine menyenggol sebotol tinta dan tinta itu mengenai―

"Ahomine! Kertas manuskrip-nyaaaaa!"

―kertas manuskrip yang telah Aomine beta.

"Bakagami, maafkan akuuuu!" teriak Aomine.

Baik, sekarang mari kita buka tirai cerita ini. Cerita yang dimulai di pertengahan musim semi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Sekedar coretan untuk chapter depan***

"Hyuuga-senpai, bantu aku!"

"Bakao, kau harus menemukan lucky-item milikku yang hilang sekarang juga!"

"Kagami-kun, Riko-san sudah ada di depan pintu."

"Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab, Ahomine!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bersambung

 **Ah … hello minna-tachi. Saya datang dengan membawa fanfic yang well … saya tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Bahkan saya juga belum tahu endingnya mau dibuat seperti apa tapi semoga saja saya nggak kena WB :"v**

 **Well … saya tahu ini fanfic sedikit absurd. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalau saya meminta kritik dan saran? ^^**


End file.
